When the wind blows
by Fawfulized
Summary: What happened after the 4th Great Ninja War? Naruto continues his life as a Shinobi, and the hero who saved the Ninja World. The tailed beasts must be released again sooner or later, and Sasuke has gone missing. -No ships, and may include spoilers from the manga, upcomming "long" adventure, - :3
1. Chapter 1: Hero of the Shinobi World

_**Haiiii! *o* This is my first fanfiction + I got no experience with writing stories… I hope you like it. I don't know how often I'll update… I'm pretty lazy. :D The first chapter I guess It's a kind of "prologue"… and notice that I really like putting everything up fast. I'm not like Kishi, taking everything slow. I'm just rushing through… ahah. :D Hope this will end pretty fast, because I'm lazy with writing shit like that… Yeah, this entire story I guess will become a piece of crap. :D When I'll have free time, I'll write as much as I can.**_

_****I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto** (well, I might create some of my own characters if I'll not be too lazy… lmfao.)**_

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

**CHAPTER 1: ****Hero of the Shinobi World.**

The sun is shining bright today in Konohagakure. The villagers are going, buying, sleeping… Everything went back to normal after the 4th Great Ninja War. Even though, there are still villagers depressed after losing their families. At a stand in the leaf, so called "Ichiraku Ramen", sits the blond shinobi to be known as the hero who saved the shinobi world, eats his favorite food, Ramen. He is also known as Kyuubi's, no, Kurama's Jinchuriki and Yondaime Hokage's son. He had 6 whisker marks with 3 on each cheek, and blue eyes just as his father. His hair was really similar to his father's, Namikaze Minato, or also known as the "Yellow Flash of Konoha", and his face mostly resembled Uzumaki Kushina, his mother. Kushina was also known as the "Red-Hot Habanero". He wore his jumpsuit in his favorite color, orange. And of course, his favorite headband with a metal plate, with a carved Konoha symbol. After finishing his 21 bowls of ramen, he went out from the ramen stand, and went to the Hokage's Tower, after receiving a message from Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, a.k.a. "Slug Princess", one of the legendary "Sannin", and "The Legendary Sucker". The village was rebuilt after Pain's invasion during the war. Our hero in this story saved Konohagakure from Nagato, a.k.a. "Pain" who invaded Konoha searching for Kurama's Jinchuriki. The village became a pancake, with at least the Hokage Mountain untouched. But our hero saved all the villagers with convincing Nagato to believe in him. Nagato revived all the villagers, and died believing in our hero that he will bring to the Shinobi World true peace.

Our blondie, as Kurama's Jinchuriki was able to control its power, and become friends with the tailed beast during the war. The villagers greeted our hero as he passed. When he was a kid, the villagers hated and detested him because Kurama was sealed in him. His parents died protecting him, and believing that he would become a true hero, and that he will be the one who will defeat/defeated the masked man, that Minato believed would make trouble to the village again. Who could have thought that the masked man would be Minato's own student, Uchiha Obito…

Well, our main character here is neither Kushina, Minato, Tsunade, nor Obito… but the hero I've been calling hero so far all the time because I'm just like that… The blond Shinobi entered the Hokage Tower. He went up, and passed the corridor. As he arrived by a big door, he knocked on it. *Knock knock*. And the female voice behind that door said "Come in!". The boy opened the door, entering an office. He saw Tsunade being there and her assistant Shizune with Tonton in her hands. The boy walked in to the room. There were these big windows behind the Hokage's desk. "So what do you want from me, Tsunade-baachan?" the boy asked. So what was our Hero's name? Tsunade opened her mouth, as she began to speak. "Uzumaki Naruto! I got a mission for you!" said the Hokage.

Uzumaki Naruto. That's our Hero's name!

**Author's note**

Yeah, it's short. You can call it a prologue. Man, I'm really lazy… well, I'll try to make another chapter as soon as possible. :D See you until then!


	2. Chapter 2: Mendukse

_**Next chapter! Woo. It will be a longer chapter than the previous one. Well, I hope you like it, and don't mind my grammar mistakes if any.**_

***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:***

**Chapter 2: ****Mendukse…**

- So what do you want from me, Tsunade-baachan? - asked the blond.  
-Uzumaki Naruto! I got a mission for you! - said the 'young' hokage. -Huh? A mission, ttebayo? - asked the blonde hero looking curiously at the hokage.  
Then she answered; -Hai. Everything is written in the scroll. It's an S-rank mission. - And the hokage handed over the scroll to Naruto as he came closer to pick it up. It was 6 months since the war ended, and this is the first mission I got for a while... Naruto opened the scroll, and started reading it. After he finished, he widened his eyes, in shock of what the mission was. -N...no way, Tsunade-baachan! I decline! NO WAY, I REFUSE, TTEBAYO! Anyway, I'm just a genin... You need Jonins for this job! - said the blonde after closing the scroll and putting it on Tsunade's desk. -I still didn't even perfect my fuuinjutsu techniques, ttebayo...- he added.

-Uzumaki Naruto... I honestly think you will fit in mission... And you'll have time for your own business. You can't deny this mission. You are also over the Kage-level, and those bastards can't behave. - said the hokage and she sighed.

-Tsunade-baachan! You can do this to m...- Naruto got interrupted by the voice of his Tailed Beast, Kurama.  
-**Naruto... Just shut up and accept the mission. You can't deny anyway. I'm bored down here, so it will be interesting to see you deal with those small ass holes…**- said the demon fox while lying on the white ground, and looking at Naruto a few meters ahead of him. Kurama was right, but Naruto wanted to refuse and protest all day until the Hokage changes her mind. -KURAMAAA, ARE YOU ON HER SIDE, TTEBAYO?!- Yelled the blond at the fox. Only 'tch' came out from the fox back, with a smile. -Naruto? - The blonde heard. -Ahh! I forgot...- said the blonde to himself with a facepalm.  
-**Fine, Naruto, switch let me handle this…**- said the fox. Returning back to reality, Naruto's appearance changed to red eyes, and more whiskers appeared on his face. Kurama controlled Naruto now. He rose up his thumb close to the face. –Fine, I'll accept the mission! Kyuubi approves. - He said through Naruto. -Ahah, oh well then. - said the Hokage. Tsunade and Shizune started to laugh a little bit after Kurama's troll. They knew it wasn't Naruto saying that.

Inside Naruto's mind, he created a duck face and stared at the fox. - . . ... KURAMAAA! WHAT THE HELL YOU TROLL! WHYYYY, TTEBAYOOOO! - He said. –  
**Well, I spared everyone's time on useless arguing. - **And everyone started laughing, even Tonton, and Naruto sat down not-satisfied in his mind and reality at the same time. - CHANGE BACK, KURAMAAAA! - He added at last. Naruto's appearance changed to normal. -Don't worry Naruto, I'll let you choose which team you will take care of...- said the hokage, looking at Naruto that was still mad for that troll. –Mendukse…- he said, mimicking Shikamaru. He stood up. Tsunade handed to him a scroll with names. Naruto took it, and put it in his pouch. -Uzumaki Naruto! I'll give you one day to decide which genin team you'll be taking care of! Come back tomorrow with your decision at the exact same time as today! Dismiss! - said the Hokage. -Hai...hai...- responded Naruto as he slowly went out through the door, and met Shikamaru at the same time who wanted to meet with the hokage. -Hey, Shikamaru...- said Naruto with a low voice. Tsunade laughed a tiny bit.

Naruto exit the room, and Shikamaru entered wondering what happened. -What happened, Tsunade-sama? - He asked the Hokage. -Hmm. Nothing much. - She answered giving a smile.

Shikamaru of the Naara clan is a genius with an IQ over 200. He is currently working at the Konoha's Academy as Iruka's assistant.

Naruto was at his apartment reading about the genin teams he was supposed to teach. Naruto wasn't that hyped about becoming a sensei to 3 genins. He's a genin himself. What the hell was Tsunade thinking? He looked at the teams, and the genins. He got an eye for a team. Team 7... Brings back many memories, doesn't it? There were 2 boys, and one girl. One of the boys was named Sora. He was a genius, and was on the top his class with highest grades. The second boy... Yuri. He is the dead-last with not even managing to create a bunshin.

*flashback*

-BUNSHIN NOOO... JUTSUU! - Said a blonde boy as smoke appeared around the class. A sloppy clone appeared and everyone in the class laughed.

*Reality*

"That boy sure is a second me..." thought the blond teen. The girl was named Inuzuka Yuki. She owns a ninja hound, and she was also one of those with top grades. Iruka's and Shikamaru's comments were that she was extremely intelligent. But there is something weird. Sora and Yuri didn't have any clan names... They were for sure orphans, but they should have gotten a clan name, just like Naruto himself. This team reminded him alot of his own Team 7, so Naruto smiled as he nodded to himself. -Team 7, huh...- he said to himself.  
-**Heh, this will be really interesting... don't you think, Naruto?** - said Kurama in Naruto's subconciousness. - SHUT UP, KURAMA! YOU PUT ME THROUGH THIS TROUBLE, TTEBAYO! - answered the blonde. He crossed his arms and turned his head away from the fox. Kurama enjoyed teasing Naruto.

*few hours later*

-YESS, finally I mastered 'that' jutsu... Will work pretty well with rasengan, ttebayo. I hope you're proud of me, otosan! - said Naruto to himself proudly.

*Flashback*

-So it's finally the end, ttebayo. - said a shinobi with a black and yellow chakra cloak. -Finally the war ended! He said again. The shinobi alliance cheered. -Narutoooo! - A couple of voices said. The Konoha 11. -I knew you could do it, Naruto! - said a pink haired kunoichi, Haruno Sakura. -Naruto! I am going to become Hokage! - said Kiba in a rivalry way. -Hah! You can dream about it, ttebayo, Kiba! - Naruto answered. He scratched the back of his head, and a wide smile appeared on his face. "I believed in you, Naruto-kun!" thought Hinata in her mind, showing a small smile. -Naruto! - said a familiar voice. It was Minato, coming closer to the gang. -Otosan?-...

-Naruto, I'm really proud of you. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you all these years. I...- Minato got interrupted by Naruto. -Dad, I told you to not worry about that, dattebayo! I'm happy and proud to have such parents as you! You did it all for me, and you expect me to be sad? - Naruto said and smiled at his father he loved so much. -Right. Then I should say, happy birthday, Naruto! - Minato said giving him a wide smile. -Wait a second... It's October 10th already? - Naruto looked after the sun that was coming up.

*"Deeper" flashback*

-Naruto... Do you know what day it is tomorrow? Yes. It's the anniversary of Minato and Kushina's deaths. …The day they died. If you die it's the end… in this world. – Said the Jinchuriki of the Juubi. –Do y…- He got interrupted as Naruto spoke while still bumping fists with his father. –You're right. Then it also means that… tomorrow is the day I was born. You know… it's not the end… I'm here in this world! – Naruto answered.

*Normal flashback*

-Yep. - confirmed Sakura. -Happy birthday, Naruto! - said everyone in chorus.

#a month later in the same flashback

-The village changed a lot I see... And never expected Princess Tsunade to become Hokage...- said Minato to Naruto at a training ground. They sat under a tree talking to each other. The edo tensei still works on Minato. Father and son. They seem both smiling. –Naruto, you know I can't stay here for too long… I'm dead. I shouldn't be here. It's been a month already. – Minato said worried. – Yeah, I know dad… - Naruto answered. – So I think it's finally time for me to die once again. I'm sorry, Naruto. I wish I could stay here longer. – A tear appeared by Minato's eye. – I know, dad. But don't worry! You'll always be there, ttebayo! – Naruto said while putting his hand at his chest. The heart. –Dattebayo, huh… Well, I didn't give you my birthday present yet! – Minato said as he stood up with Naruto.

-Huh?! – Only came out from the teen. Minato looked proudly at his son. He went into chakra mode, and went through some hand seals. Then he put his hand on Naruto's head. Red chakra started flowing to Naruto's stomach. –Itte…. – came out from him. –Minato… you… this is… - Kurama couldn't finish his sentence. He grew 1/3 times bigger. Minato's chakra cloak disappeared. He could also feel pain of losing the tailed beast. Or rather the part of it. The Edo Tensei started to disappear. While still having his hand on Naruto's head he managed to say something. – I believe in you, Naruto. I always had. Become the most powerful shinobi in this world! No wait… you are already one… I'm proud of you! – Naruto could see his father smiling before he completely disappeared.  
– **Naruto… this is… the rest of my chakra…** - Kurama said in Naruto's subconciousness. –Yeah, I know… - . . . "Thank you, dad!" Naruto said to himself.

**End of flashback**

Naruto put his hand on the middle of his room, leaving a mark there after putting his hand up. He randomly nodded, and went to the kitchen. On the table there were many scrolls he received from his father. Sealing scrolls from the Uzumaki Clan… Naruto wondered where he got it from… His father wasn't in Konoha in 17 years. These could be hidden anywhere. Especially after Nagato's invasion… He studied fuuinjutsu 5 months. The only thing he was bad at was calligraphy. Naruto's writing was really bad – no talent for that. His strokes were sloppy and ugly. Now he was like an artist. Perfect strokes, kanji... but when he started it was the opposite. But he knew who he should ask for help for. He asked Sai to teach him.

**Flashback**

-Heeey! Sai! – Sai could hear his friend's voice. –Hey, Sai! I looked everywhere for you… I have a request, dattebayo! – Of course it was Naruto. –What is it, Naruto? – He wondered. Sai was actually pretty excited to hear his friend's request. –Sai, could you teach me calligraphy? – Huh? What do you need that for? Anyway, it takes years to- -Don't worry about, that, Sai! I need it for fuuinjutsu, ttebayo. - Naruto interrupted Sai. –Hmm. Very well. – Sai said and smiled.

**End of flashback**

Naruto was also really interested in barriers. He is currently trying to create his own barrier. Reasons are yet unknown. Naruto is currently thinking about what to do about the tailed beasts. Shukaku, Matabi, Isobu, Son, Kokukou, Saiken, and Choumei… -They deserve to be free…- he said to himself. –But where? …Hmm… a dog, cat, turtle, monkey, horse, slug, bug…  
-**Naruto, we tailed beasts as you probably found out lived with the other summons before we got sealed within humans.**- said the fox in Naruto's mind. –Kurama, couldn't you tell me that before?! – Naruto answered.  
–**Well, you told me to shut up, sooo…. – **Naruto sighed. For now, Minato managed to seal the tailed beasts, and gave them to Naruto, so he could choose what to do with them. But how is he going to find where all the summons live? –Kurama, do you know where all the summons they're from live? – Naruto asked curiously.  
–**Yeah… I bet you want me to help you to find them all. Tch. Sure. **– The fox answered. – YUUUSH, THEN WE'LL ASK TSUNADE-BAACHAN, AN-  
-**What about your genin team**? – Kurama interrupted. Naruto froze. –Sometimes you're annoying, you know that, ttebayo!? – Naruto answered the fox.

*Author's Note*

Yeah, I said the chapter will be longer and look. I got lazy again. Nobody probably reads this but who cares. :3


	3. Chapter 3: Team 7

**Omfgggg 2 reviews already3 one hater but who cares, ttebayo. 1 follower+fav ARIGATOOOOOU. I finally think I'm not alone after all. Well, I'm just writing down the first shit that comes into my mind… and the genin team was a REALLY bad idea… I suck at action, seriously. Wish me luck… PLEASE. Or not, it will not help anyway. WELL, LET'S GET ON TO THE CHAPTER….!**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:***

**Chapter 3: ****Team 7**

The next day, Naruto woke up early in the morning. Before he went to Tsunade to tell her what team he chooses, Naruto wanted to spy a little. Just for fun. To get to know his team… - Kage bunshin no Jutsu! – He said, and created 6 clones. 3 for a little spying, and 3 for studying fuuinjutsu and barriers. Real one? Well, he's going to the town for a walk before going to Tsunade-Baachan's office.

The first clone already found one of the boys, Sora. He was at the training ground 13, basically training. – Katon, Gokakyouu no Jutsu! - Said the boy in the middle of the training ground. "An Uchiha technique? This will be interesting, ttebayo." Naruto thought. At the moment he said that to himself, Sora could sense Naruto in the trees. Before the boy could turn his head towards Naruto, he already disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Next one... Is Yuri, isn't it? He was at the playground, on a swing. "Is he really a copy of me?" Naruto thought. -Hey, you in orange, I know you're there. - Said the boy. "How can everyone sense me...? » Naruto thought. Well, he couldn't run away. He came out from the bushes, and sat on the swing beside him. -What's your name? - Naruto asked the boy. -Yuri... - the boy answered. -Why won't you go to the other kids? - Naruto asked the boy. -Because they hate me... I'm the dead last in the class... But, that doesn't matter! I am going to be Hokage, and everyone will acknowledge me! - The boy answered, and smiled to the sky. - Hmm, well, there's one problem. It's not that everyone will acknowledge you when you become Hokage... The acknowledged one becomes Hokage! - Naruto said to the boy, smiling at him. The boy looked back, in a shocked expression. He gave back a small smile. The boy had a nice spiky red hair, and green eyes. He wore a red t-shirt and light blue knee-lengted shorts. He looked pretty similar to Naruto when he was at the academy. -Hey, Yuri, what about that I'll teach you a technique? - Naruto asked the boy. -Why would you like to teach me a technique, the dead last with no talent? - Asked the boy curiously looking at Naruto with his big green eyes. -Because I was the same as you, and it's more fun to teach a dead last than a genius, ttebayo! - He answered. Yuri smiled, and stood up from the swing. -So you want me to teach you a technique? - Naruto said even he knew the answer. The boy nodded. -By the way, what's your name? - Asked the boy looking curiously at the blonde. Naruto stood up. - My name is Uzumaki Naruto, ttebayo! - The blonde said, and smiled brightly. - Naruto? You mean the hero of Konoha that saved our village and made end of the war?! - The boy asked shocked. - Well, yeah, you can say so. - answered Naruto while starting to scratch the back of his head and started blushing a bit of embarrassment. He still wasn't used to being called a hero, but at the same time he was happy to be acknowledged by everyone. -YUSH! Let's get started ttebayo! - Said the blonde and stood up from his swing.

Next one, was Yuki, huh? Well the Naruto clone couldn't find her... She is supposed to be Kiba's cousin. "I really hope she's smarter than Kiba..." Naruto thought to himself. He gave up on searching, and went to the hospital to see how's Sakura doing. The workers said that she's not at the hospital, so he went around Konoha. He came to a bridge, where he saw Sakura and the girl. Naruto went into hiding immediately, and looked at the girls. Yuki had the same 2 red fangs tattoo on her checks as Kiba, and a small brown and white dog a top of her head. She had long straight hair, and of course the same eyes as everyone in the Inuzuka Clan... She was talking with Sakura at the bridge. She wore a blue jacket with white stripe on her arm of the jacket with black long pants. Naruto really wanted to know what they were talking about, but couldn't come any closer without being noticed. So he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

*Some time later*

The real Naruto was walking in town. He received the experience of the clones. The Naruto with Yuri made a clone, and made it disappear for the real Naruto to get what's happening. Looking at the sun, it was time to go to Tsunade-baachan.  
-**Hmm, interesting genin you chose there, Naruto**. - Said a dark voice in Naruto's mind. -So, Kurama, you like my team? - Naruto asked the fox.  
-**Those small brats are just like your team, so it will not be interesting after all... Hmph**. - Kurama answered the blonde. He got tired of those genins. - Oh well, I want to see what Tsunade-baachan says, ttebayo. You're too negative, Kurama! - Naruto said and laughed of the fox. Naruto went towards the Hokage Tower. He went up all the stairs, and went knocked on the door. The voice inside said to come in, and he entered. -So Naruto, did you select your team? - The hokage asked. - Hai, hai... ttebayo... - Said the blonde and gave the scroll he got back to Tsunade. -So? - The hokage wondered. - Uh, team 7, ttebayo. - Naruto said. -Good, that saves us a lot of time! - The hokage said smiling. -Wait, what is that supposed to mean? - The blonde asked. -Well, you didn't actually have a choice but take team 7... - Said the hokage still smiling at Naruto that froze. Oh yeah, of course she had to lie about that. -Oh really? - Naruto said in a sarcastic way. -Alright, Uzumaki Naruto, go meet with your team tomorrow morning! Dismiss! - Said the hokage in a 'leader way', but failed. -Hai... hai... - Said the blonde with low voice going out of the office. At the moment he passed the door, there was Shikamaru again passing the door. -Hey, Shikamaru... - Came out from the blonde. -Tsunade-sama, don't you think you're overdoing a bit? - Shikamaru asked the hokage while coming closer and putting his hands in his pockets. -Well, no. - She answered with a smile. Of course everyone likes to tease Naruto...

-You're getting there already! - Said a blonde teen to a boy. -Yesss! Finally I'll show those guys! - Responded the boy. It was Naruto and Yuri still at the playground. What could be the technique Naruto wanted to teach the boy? It was getting late in Konoha. -So, Yuri. When you see an opportunity, use this technique wisely. Just don't jump in the front of enemy with nothing planned, but make a strategy. This technique can help you alot. And there's more I wanted to say, but you'll find out someday... Maybe. - Naruto told the boy with a smile. Bright smile, being happy for the boy that was also smiling. -Hai, Naruto-sensei! But why can't you tell me that last thing? - The boy asked. - Because you will find out sooner or later what I wanted to say. Either I'll tell you, or not. - Naruto answered the boy. - Well, I have to go to my original. See you! - Said the blonde as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. - Huh? This was a clone all the way?! - The boy wondered and widened his eyes of shock that it was a Kage Bunshin all the way...

At Naruto's apartment there was only one Naruto, analyzing the clones' experience. He got the rest of the Naruto clone with Yuri's experience. Actually, there were 2 things he had to tell, but can't. Not yet...

*The next morning at the academy*

-Yesss, finally it's the first day after I passed from the academy! Even I passed on a whim... But that doesn't matter! - Said a red haired boy. Yup, it was Yuri, of course. Talking to himself. He went a classroom, where he saw many other genins, actually, and he didn't recognize 9 of them. They were soon going to meet their Sensei's and teams. All the genins were excited; expect for one, that was Sora. He didn't really care. Iruka held up a paper with the teams. - Alright, now you will meet the 'Jonins' that will be on your teams! - Iruka said. Then appeared a few 'Jonins'. A few new appeared too. First one was of course Naruto. Then came Kakashi. And then Shikamaru and Guy. Naruto didn't know the other ones, but there were 10 of Jonins. They seemed to change the system a bit. - Here are our 'Jonins' - said Iruka. -Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Naara Shikamaru, Maito Guy... - and continued with the others. Even Naruto was still a genin that the other Jonins noticed; they looked at the blonde that was the only one not wearing a chuunin west. Even he was a chuunin or jonin, Naruto wouldn't wear that. He prefers his standard jumpsuit in orange. Luckily none of the other genins knew that he was still a genin himself, but they knew who he was. One of the kids stood up and pointed at the genin. -Hey, you're really Naruto? - the boy said. Naruto made a facepalm as another boy asked something. -Anosa, anosa, could you please show us that yellow thing? My big brother said it's so cool! - the boy said. - Hey, stop it! You're genin now, not some 6 years old kids... - Iruka said. Naruto sighed.  
- **Hey Naruto, look I've also got fans here!** - Said a deep voice in Naruto's subconciousness. -Seriously, Kurama?! - Naruto answered the fox. Back to the reality, Naruto saw that 6 of the Jonins already went with their genins. Only those he knew were left. - Team 7... Sora, Yuri and Inuzuka Yuki! You will go with Uzumaki Naruto! - Iruka's voice said. Yuri was shocked that Naruto would be a jonin for this year's genin... Especially when Naruto is supposed to be their 'Jonin'. The 3 genins came up, and walked in front him. -YUUSH! - Naruto said happily. In a second, he touched the boys' shoulders and the girl's leg with his. They disappeared in a flash, orange one. "That's... Minato-sensei's technique!" Kakashi thought to himself. Shikamaru stepped closer to Kakashi and started to whisper something. -Hey, Kakashi, do you think Naruto will be alright? - He whispered to him. -You're right to be worried... - Kakashi answered, and then looked at the amazed genins. -Team 8... - Iruka continued.

Naruto and the genins arrived at the roof of the Hokage Tower. Naruto could finally see Sora more clearly. He had black hair, and black eyes. His hair was straight, and a little bit long. He looked like Sasuke and Neji combined. He wore his Konoha headband on his forehead. He wore something similar to Sasuke's outfit that he wore at the chuunin exams, but in dark purple color. He had a simple crimson red circle on the back. - Go sit there. - Naruto simply said and pointed on some kind of stairs. The genins did as he said, and Naruto himself sat on a stone. . -So tell me something about yourselves. Like name, what you like, dreams and goals, and so on. Let's start with the girl maybe, ttebayo. - Naruto said to the genins. -My name is Inuzuka Yuki... And the dog on my head is Hoshi. There's nothing I like specially. But my dream is to become an awesome medical ninja like Haruno Sakura! - The girl said. She wore the same clothes as the day before. "Sakura-chan, eh?" Naruto thought to himself. -Alright, you in the middle now. - Naruto said. - My name is Sora... I don't have any likes and dislikes. I wouldn't call it a dream, but rather an ambition, that I would not like to share. - said the boy in the middle. "Another kid possessed by hatred towards someone? This will be a problem." Naruto thought, reminding himself about Sasuke. Where is he now anyway? He was returning back to Konoha, but went out for a mission. He worked as AMBU in Konoha. Naruto didn't see him in a while. -Alright, now the last one. - Naruto said. Yuri wore a white jacket and pants, with blue stripes on the jacket's arms. Something like Minato when he was a genin. But his jacket was zipped up. -But you know me already... - The boy said. -Well, Yuki and Sora don't know much about you, right, ttebayo? - Naruto told the boy. - Alright. Well, my name is Yuri... I like doing pranks on people! And my dream is to be acknowledged by everyone, and become hokage! - The boy said. He smiled brightly. He was proud of himself in some way, unlike Naruto as a kid. -Hey, sensei, why wouldn't introduce yourself? - Yuki asked, even she knew who he is. -Oh yeah, right! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I really like eating ramen. No, actually eat it every day, but... Never mind that, ttebayo... But I also have a dream. I will surpass all the previous Hokages, and become on myself! - Naruto said also smiling. -Didn't you already surpass the previous Hokages? - Sora asked staring at the blonde. -Uhh, I don't know, really... Hahahah...- Naruto said with a weak laugh while scratching the back of his head. -Well, anyway... I'll meet you at the training ground 7 tomorrow at 6 o'clock. And don't eat anything in the morning... - Naruto said. Just like when with Kakashi, the genins wondered why. And Naruto answered in the same way as Kakashi... And so, Naruto left in a blink of an eye.

Naruto appeared at his apartment. He saw his clones working with many books and scrolls. One of his clones gave the real Naruto a small scroll. Naruto opened the scroll and started to read what the clones wrote down. -This is... This is it! - Naruto said, and sat down on a chair in his kitchen. He took out a new scroll from one of his Kitchen shelves, a pen with ink, and started writing something. Many kanji, strokes, whirls, waves, and so on. Naruto was really concentrated while drawing and writing on a scroll. -This barrier, will be perfect... - Naruto said to himself. This was a barrier. In the end, the whole thing was in a big square that was drawn when he finished. -I must show Tsunade-baachan, ttebayo! - Naruto said to himself. Then the scene changed to Naruto's subconciousness. -Hey, Kurama, I never thought you'll agree to this... - Naruto told the fox.  
-**Hmph.** - Only came back. Back to reality, he told the clones to prepare around 30 kunais with 2 seals on it. Naruto took one paper and wrote how the seal is supposed to looks like. The clones started immediately as the real Naruto disappeared.

The real Naruto appeared before the big door that led to Tsunade's office. He could only hear Tsunade and Shizune's voice there so he walked right through in. -Oh, Naruto? - Came out from the Hokage. -How was your first da- Tsunade got interrupted by Naruto. -Never mind that, just read this, ttebayo! - Naruto threw 2 familiar scrolls. One of them was the one Naruto's clone gave. Second, was the barrier itself. Tsunade opened the first one and started reading the plan. –I see… a barrier, huh? – Tsunade said to herself, actually. She gave then the scroll to Shizune to read, as she opened the second one to see the barrier. She was impressed by the look of her face. Shizune also took a look on barrier. -This is... - Shizune couldn't explain. Shizune gave back the scroll, and Tsunade threw back both of the scrolls to Naruto who hid them in his pouch. -Hmm, let's give it a try. When can you start? - Tsunade asked the blonde. - I can start right away. - Naruto answered. -Alright, I'll go with you. - Tsunade said. - We must go to the gate. - Naruto said. He just got informed that the kunais are ready and put in scrolls. Naruto put his hand on the floor, and left a mark. -I'll be back in a second. - Naruto said, and disappeared. He came soon back with a scroll in his hand. -So you learned Yondaime's technique, eh, Naruto? - Tsunade said. -Well, it's actually Nidaime's technique. - Naruto replied. - I'm staying here. - Shizune said, and stayed at her position. Tsunade stood up, and walked by Naruto -Let's go! - She said. - Umm, Tsunade-baachan, you know, I can just teleport us there... - Naruto said to the Hokage. -Oh, alright. - She replied and stopped walking. Naruto tapped her back, and they teleported away. And of course, Naruto left a mark on her. But a tiny one, so she will never notice...

They appeared in front by the Konoha's main gate. Izumo and Kotetsu as usually are on the check in. -Hey, what are you doing here? - Izumo wondered. -Trying out something. - Naruto answered. He crossed his fingers in front of him. -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! - He said. 3 clones appeared. Naruto took out a new scroll. He opened it, and summoned 4 kunais with 2 different tags on. Each Naruto took one kunai. They all entered KCM (note that I'll use the name in short cut) and disappeared at 3 other endings. All the Naruto's placed the special kunais on the ground. Tsunade was with Izumo and Kotetsu watching the progress. Naruto took out one of his scrolls, and opened it while placing it on the ground. He went through a lot of hand seals, he had not much time to practice on. In the end of the chain of hand seals, he made a few not familiar ones. Or actually they didn't really look like them. He put a flat hand in front of him, slammed second one over, and the under over the second, and then a square with 2 hooks. Made with his fingers. It looked like the first flat hand was a kanji of number 1 (一), and then 2 (二), and then he put again the same hand under the second over it, as number 3 (三). And in the end it was the kanji 4 (四) He slammed his hand into the middle of the barrier on the scroll. Alot of symbols were going into the direction of where the clones went. It all was glowing in red/orange, which means Kurama and Naruto offered alot of chakra to the 'barrier'.

The symbols went through all the kunais, creating a big square around the village. The kunais that were set on the ground disappeared from the eye sight, and in Naruto's theory, digged down deep underground. Then orange walls appeared from where the kunais were, and ended on the top, like a pyramid. Some of the villagers saw it, and were terrified. A few seconds later the orange wall became invisible. Even if Naruto had that much chakra combined with Kurama, he fainted and fell on the ground unconscious.  
-**Crap, this thing sucked out a lot of our chakra... Myself I don't have much left**. - Kurama said in Naruto's subconciousness, but Naruto was unconscious so he couldn't hear him. (obviously). -Naruto! Are you okay? - Tsunade asked as she came closer. She turned Naruto's body facing up, and started healing him. -Chakra exhaustion... This barrier really sucked out alot of Chakra. - Tsunade said. Kakashi appeared behind her. -Is Naruto alright? - He asked. -Yeah. He should be fine in a couple of hours as I know him. - She replied, and smiled a little bit. Kakashi lift Naruto up on his back. -I guess I got to bring him back. But he got pretty heavy. - Kakashi complained, but smiled too. Tsunade picked up the scroll with the barrier seal, and gave it to Kakashi for now. Kakashi nodded and headed towards Konoha.

While Kakashi passed through Konoha to get to Naruto's apartment, he met one of Naruto's genin, Yuri. - Anosa, is Naruto-sensei alright? - The boy asked Kakashi. He looked pretty sad. Kakashi smiled behind his mask. - Yeah, he's alright. Just chakra exhaustion. - He answered the genin. - What happened? - The boy asked again. - Well, he created a new barrier around Konoha to protect us all. He made it, but used too much chakra at once. - Kakashi answered the boy. -If you want, we can talk on the way to his apartment. - Kakashi added. He wasn't that interested, but he couldn't leave the genin like that. The boy nodded, and followed Kakashi.

Kakashi left Naruto at his apartment, and went out for a walk around Konoha. Yuri had many questions to ask Kakashi. He had no choice but to answer them, but he had no problem with that. It was fun to have someone to talk to, even if it's just a genin.

At around 8 pm on the same day, Naruto regained his consciousness. His vision was blurry in the beginning, but he got fine after a while. He could feel some pain everywhere in his body.  
-**So you're finally awake**? - Said Kurama in Naruto's subconciousness.  
-**Even with all my chakra, and yours it got us both exhausted... But thanks to the barrier, we will know if any rogue ninja will enter the village, or any villain. If anyone passes the barrier with a high intent of killing, and hatred towards someone or something, I can sense it, and you are a better sensor, so I'll give a small hint if someone suspicious enters the village**. - Kurama told Naruto. -Hai...hai...- only came out back. He of course knew that already, but he was really tired, and he must go meet his team later in the morning, so he went to sleep again.

The next day everyone but Naruto was on the training ground. He was late. But he appeared an hour after the time they were supposed to meet up. -Hey guys, sorry for being late. I overslept a little... Hehe... - Naruto told the genins. Sora and Yuki thought he was lying, but Yuri knew he was telling the truth. Naruto lifted up 2 bells he lent from Kakashi. The genins were confused. - This test was done by Sandaime-jiji, Yondaime and my own sensei. - Naruto started. - Wait a second, what do you mean by test? - Yuki interrupted, and Hoshi said 'woff'. - Well, I didn't get to that part yet. Since you ask, then you should now that from all the teams, only a few will be accepted as genins. Those who fail will return to the academy. - He continued, looking at the shocked faces of the genins. -Well, anyway... You all have to take one bell each from me, ttebayo. - Naruto told the genins. -Why are there only 2 bells, and 3 of us then? - Sora asked. -That's because... - -The one who doesn't get the bell will be tied into the stump, right? - Yuki interrupted. -Hmm, yes. - Naruto answered. She is smart. -Oh, and also that person won't get any breakfast. - Naruto informed. He went to the middle stump, and placed a clock. -Alright, you have time until 12 o'... - -Hey, this will not be fair! You can use that yellow thing anytime! How are we supposed to get those bells from you? - The girl yelled. -He won't. It would be too big disadvantage for us, and Naruto-sensei is not like that! - Yuri said. He knew already a lot about Naruto. -Well, I never intended to go KCM... Or I'll rather say, I can't use it right now. If you don't come at me with the intent of kill, you will never get the bells. You may use whatever you want. Well, let's start already. Yush! - Naruto corrected. All the genins went in to hiding. "I hope they're not too skilled while I'm still tired..." Naruto thought to himself. The genins hid well. But Naruto could feel hatred in them even without being in KCM. But he felt only 2. One is completely gone.

Naruto sat down, and started to gather Natural Energy. He wouldn't have to if not because of the day yesterday. "What the heck is he doing?" Sora thought to himself. He was hiding in the trees. "Naruto-sensei wouldn't just go sit like that for no reason..." Yuki thought to herself. Her little dog on her head looked worried on the blond teen from the bushes. "W...what is that orange thing around his eyes?" Yuri thought to himself also from the trees. Naruto finally found the third genin hiding in the trees. How can Yuri have absolutely no hatred inside him? Naruto could feel alot of chakra in him. He couldn't be a Jinchuriki, because for the first they are sealed into scrolls, and second Naruto and Kurama could have sensed it. Something was strange about that boy. -Gatsuuga! - Naruto heard from behind. But he easily dodged it. -Hmm... This technique reminds me of another one from your clan I fought... And fought along in the war... His name is Inuzuka Kiba if I remember well. - Naruto told the girl. Of course he remembers him. - Ehh? How do you know my cousin? - The girl asked. While preparing something new attack. -Well, it's against him I won in the preliminaries in chuunin exams, ttebayo. - Naruto answered, and gave a small smile. - Let's see if you're an idiot like him. - Naruto added. The genin got mad, and headed straight on with taijutsu. Naruto dodged everything easily. Then Hoshi that looked like Yuki, attacked from behind. Naruto gave a punch that didn't even touch the dog, and a kick that didn't touch the girl. -Hah, you missed! - The girl said fast. -Are you sure? - Naruto asked. Then both the dog and the girl flew away on 2 trees. Naruto made his chakra go through 4 kunais, and threw them at the both trees to have both hanging on the trees. If Naruto threw too hard, the kunais would go even further, that he didn't want to happen. The kunais were almost sticking out from the back of the tree. Yuki tried to get out but couldn't. But Hoshi managed to transform into a dog again, and ran to the other tree Yuki was stucked in. He tried to get out the kunais, but failed. In rage, the dog attacked Naruto. But Naruto took out a summoning scroll, and summoned a small cage. When Hoshi attacked, Naruto simply grabbed the dog, and put him in a cage. -I don't really like dogs, you know, ttebayo. - Naruto said, and put the cage beside the tree Yuki was stuck in. Naruto went for a trip away from Yuki, waiting for another one to come up.

Naruto didn't see Yuki anymore, but could still sense her chakra in sage mode. Suddenly a mass of hatred appeared behind him. -Katon, Gokakyuu no Jutsu! - Sora said from behind. He made a big fireball, and shoots it towards Naruto. -Kujaku Senpu! - Naruto said while crossing his both hands forward, to creating a big gust of wind. -Wind techniques are weak against fire ones! - Sora said, acting all smart. - Are you sure about that? - Naruto said. The big wind, endless wind coming out from his hands (technically wind chakra) pushed the fireball in Soar's direction. - if you start blowing on the fire until you run out of air, the fire will come back at you, and be stronger. But when a strong wind continuously blows on the fire, the fire sure gets stronger, but the wind keeps pushing the fire to the other direction, ttebayo. But I'm impressed that you can use an Uchiha technique. - Naruto said. The fire went right back at the boy. He was sure mad for that unexpected surprise. - Well, what will you do about this then! - He yelled, and started doing some hand signs. In his hand appeared a chakra ball, and then it electric was added to it? -Chidori? - Naruto said shocked. Where could he learn that from? The only ones who knew this technique were Kakashi and Sasuke... But he is very young, and still able to use it too? Naruto grabbed his hand he had Chidori in. - Who taught you that technique? - Naruto asked the boy that had a really angry expression. - Not your business! - He replied. Naruto tightened his grip, as Sora's Chidori disappeared. - Was it... Uchiha Sasuke? - Naruto asked the boy. He had more like a sad expression of his face, remembering Sasuke who disappeared. Yuri was in the trees, watching the whole thing. He could feel Naruto reacted to the Chidori, and see his depressed expression. "Uchiha... Sasuke...? Wait a second..." he thought to himself.

*flashback*

-Naruto had 2 other genins in our team of course. They were Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura is as you know Tsunade-sama's student. She became as famous as her master during the war. - Kakashi told the young boy on the way to leave Naruto at his apartment. - Uchiha Sasuke... Had his whole clan killed by his brother, Uchiha Itachi. He seeked for revenge ever since. He left the village, for getting more power from one of the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru who was evil at that time. He hated that Naruto was getting stronger than himself. Naruto went after him, and they fought on the Valley of the End. Naruto's attempt on rescuing Sasuke failed, and got left alive. But Sasuke ran away successfully to Orochimaru for power. Naruto then went for 2 and a half years training with the second of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya-sama. Naruto tried many times when he came back to find and rescue Sasuke. The first time they met after his comeback to Konoha from his training, was at Orochimaru's hideout. He knew that Sasuke was far beyond his own level, and had to get stronger. And of course, he did in all this time. In a short period of time, he got maybe even stronger than the previous Hokages aswell. Sasuke decided to take revenge against Konoha too. His comrades agreed that they will kill Sasuke, and when he heard about it, he was in turmoil. Didn't know what to do. But he met Sasuke once again, and then it was like it changed Naruto's whole point of view. He said if they would fight, they would both die, which angered Sasuke to the max. During the war, Sasuke decided to go back to Konoha, and become Hokage. He helped Naruto with winning the war, and returned to Konoha. But while watching Naruto fighting, he got jealous again. He returned to Konoha, but he is not here anymore. He disappeared, and nobody knows what happened to him. He was on a mission, when he disappeared. - Kakashi said with a long sigh. Yuri just watched and listened while going on the way. He never could have guessed something like that happened in his past. Uchiha Sasuke...

*end of flashback*

"So that chirping thing was this Sasuke's technique? It looks really powerful. But I am now also curious where he learned it from. Sasuke disappeared, right?" Yuri thought. Sora looked a bit shocked when he heard his sensei knew Sasuke. But what connection do they both have? - When was the last time...? You met Sasuke... Sora? - Naruto asked the boy in a depressed way. Sora gave out no answer. His face changed as he saw Naruto's. Something was about to happen, and he knew it was nothing good... Naruto suddenly twisted Soar's arm behind his back, and kicked him with full power and the sage power into a tree, making holes in 4 other trees. His Sage mode ran out in that attack. Naruto didn't really like the move he just did, but he was sad and angry at the same time that he couldn't resist. Sora just left out a scream in pain, and was left unconscious on the ground. Naruto came closer to him, put his hand on Sora's head, and gave him some of his own chakra mixed with Kurama's, to heal any injuries. Yuri was gone from the area.

-Yuki! - A voice said. It was Yuri. -What the hell are you doing here? Go get the bells, if you even can... - She answered, still pinned to the tree. She had an annoyed expression. But she could see that Yuri changed ever since he became genin, especially after the day before. -We have to work together to get those bells, - Yuri said. -So I'll help you, and then we must wake up Sora. - Yuri added. He tried to pull the kunai out, but couldn't he took his own kunai, and tried desperately to let chakra go through it. "Come on... Come soon..." he thought to himself. Suddenly strong blue chakra was flowing through the kunai. Like, really strong. He grabbed with the tip of his kunai through the holes, and pulled out one kunai. And then pulled out second. Yuki was just looking at him, surprised. She never though Yuri could be that good. -Hey, what about Hoshi? - Yuki asked. Hmm. That was a good question. Not. Yuri simply opened the cage that looked like protected with chakra. -Eeeh?! Our sensei is such a troll! - Yuki said, being mad for being tricked with the cage being protected with chakra. It was genjutsu. The small dog stayed still. Anyone who looked at the cage would be caught in genjutsu. But how did Yuri know it was genjutsu? Yuki put a hand on the dog's head. -Kai! - She said. The dog woke up, and was barking happily, as it got on Yuki's head. -So next is Sora? What happened to him? And why did you decide to go for teamwork? - Yuki asked. She was curious to hear his answer. On Yuri's face appeared a worried face. "I really want to hear more about Sasuke..." Yuri thought. But he remembered one thing Kakashi said.

*Flashback*

-Before you go, I'll just tell you something. - Kakashi told the boy. "Could it be the same as Naruto wanted to say?" Yuri thought. - Those that break the rules are trash. But those who don't care for their comrades and friends are even worse than that. - Kakashi told the boy, leaving Naruto at his apartment. Yuri's eyes widened, and nodded.

*end of flashback*

- You will hear later from Naruto-sensei. - Yuri told the girl. They went the way to Sora to help him. When they arrived, they found him still unconscious. He was lying on a tree. -Why is he unconscious, when he has absolutely no injuries? - Yuki asked. It was looking like he was just sleeping. Wait, sleeping? Just before Yuri left, he has seen Naruto putting his hand on the boy. -Naruto-sensei probably healed him somehow. And since he's healed completely, Sora shouldn't be unconscious, but... - At that moment Yuri was talking, Yuki slapped the 'sleeping' Sora. He immediately woke up. -Oww, what that for?! And I thought my arm broke. - Sora said. He looked strangely at his arm. -Sensei healed you before leaving. Why, you will hear sometime later. - Yuri said. Everyone stood up. -Actually I feel more powerful than before... - Sora added. -Well, that's just perfect. - Yuki said, and Hoshi barked once. -Now let's go! - Yuri said.

***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:***

**Author's short comment;**

**Don't mind my spelling mistakes, like the great fireball technique. I'm lazy, so I didn't want to name the other Jonins... It was first written on my phone, then edited on Microsoft Word. I don't remember exactly what happened in the first part, because I'm mostly watching the second part (Shippuden). I said it before, I'm just putting up the first thing that comes up to my mind. + I am Polish, not English, American, or Australian. So I may have some grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Baii. Ily.**


	4. Chapter 4: What the hell is going on!

**Oh hello, dear readers. Long time no see! :D I changed the title, because later on, like really for a long time, I want to use this in this story. I'm afraid, I will have to… umm, change the manga a bit. ;] It's a fanfiction right? But I still want to include as much as possible from it. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto series, this is purely fan made. All rights and credits for Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What the hell is going on?!**

* * *

Naruto was walking back to where the stumps are. He was again in sage mode. But Naruto was also deep in his thoughts. **-Hey, Naruto. It's not the time to think about Sasuke brat again. Those kids are on their way. -** Said Kurama to Naruto. Where could Sasuke be? Did he leave Konoha again? How could Sora learn Chidori and the fireball technique? So many questions appeared. -Yeah I know. This time all three... - Naruto replied. They were coming closer, and closer. Naruto just went straight forward. -Katon, Gokakyu no Jutsu! - He could hear from behind. Naruto expected that someone will attack from behind; that he could guess would be Sora. But if he used the same technique to counter it as before, Yuki would have a good opportunity to attack from behind. If he used a suiton technique, and took away the fireball quickly, he would have a chance to dodge Yuki's attack, but Yuri and Sora would have attacked at the same time again. That was a good strategy to corner someone, but it will not work on Naruto. He crossed his fingers, and made 4 clones. One to gather Natural Energy if necessary. And the 2 plus original to fight the genins. One Naruto clone made a rasengan, and absorbed the fire in to the rasengan. "What the... «Sora thought.

The Rasengan later disappeared in the air. They were underestimating Naruto far too much, even they knew who he was. -Gatsuuga! - Was from the other side. The other clone made his Sage chakra push the girl and the dog back. Naruto got this idea from watching Nagato. In the end, Yuri was not seen. But Naruto's clones were standing in the Hyuga stance. The real Naruto was in the middle of the clones, looking for Yuri. He was... Above? Naruto looked up, and saw multiple Yuri's. -You got pretty good with kage bunshin... Well, let it be then Kage Bunshin VS Kage Bunshin, ttebayo! - The Bunshins clashed, and Yuri decided to attack with taijutsu. But Naruto saw on his face, that he knew what he was doing. He got just informed that the 2 clones he left behind disappeared. -Gatsuuga! - Was heard from behind. Naruto stepped aside, and the technique went through all the clones. Naruto could feel that Yuri just grabbed Naruto from behind, and held his arms to not be able to use any techniques. A smile appeared on his face. -Chidori! - He could hear ahead of him. But at the same time, that clock started to ring that time's up. The Chidori aimed right in to Naruto, but when it touched him, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The real one wasn't there at all. But the Chidori aimed then right at Yuri. It all happened fast, and Yuri couldn't dodge it. In a second, Naruto appeared in front of him, holding Sora's hand that just touched Naruto. -Itte... - Only came out from him.

The Chidori managed to take a hit, but not that bad. -Time's up. - Naruto said, letting Sora's hand go. Yuri's eyes widened. He was scared that the Chidori would hit him, and now he sees that Naruto protected him. -Interesting that you managed to wound me. - Naruto said, disappeared. He appeared again by a stone close to the water. The genins went towards Naruto, and also sat. Naruto's small wound healed fast. -Naruto-sensei, aren't you going to tie us up to the stumps? - Yuri asked. He looked sad. Because in the end they couldn't get the bells. -No. You all passed ttebayo. - Naruto said, and smiled. -H...how? - Yuki asked. She was shocked not only because of that they all passed, but that he healed so fast. - Yuri... This is what I wanted to tell you that day. The one who break the rules, are sure called trash. But those who don't care for their friends and comrades are even worse than that. - Naruto said, and looked at the shocked genins. -But I'm impressed that you managed to take out the kunais, dispel the genjutsu, make Sora wake up, make him co-operate, and make a strategy. You even managed to wound me. The point of this test was to test your teamwork, ttebayo. - Naruto said. - But how did you heal so fast? - Yuki asked. -You have alot to learn about me, that you still don't know. - Naruto answered. That Kurama was sealed in Naruto was a secret still with kids and genins. They didn't seem to say everything about the war, nor just Naruto. -Why would you heal me, that couldn't answer your question? - Sora asked. -Because you're my teammate, and friend. I wouldn't let you behind like you were. And you see now why you could use Chidori 2 times, you should thank me, ttebayo... - Naruto answered. He was sure that they have a lot of questions. Yuri sort of looked happy, actually. -How do you know Sasuke? - Sora asked Naruto. Yuki turned her face towards Sora immediately, and Hoshi barked on the top of her head. She noticed that Naruto don't really like to hear that name. -Who's... Sasuke? - Yuki asked. - It's a long story. I don't think you would like to hear about my teammate. - Naruto said. Sora and Yuki's expressions changed immediately. -Your teammate? - Sora asked. -I am supposed to be the one asking you, Sora. How do you know Sasuke, and from whom did you learn Chidori? - Naruto asked, still looking kind of depressed. -Naruto-sensei, could you please first tell us about yourself a little bit more detailed and about your team? - Yuki asked. **-Naruto, just tell them... -** Kurama said in Naruto's subconciousness. -Do you know who my parents were? - Naruto asked the genins. -Hmm... They don't teach you that much about what was happening through these 17 years... - Naruto continued.

*some time later with alot of explanations of Naruto, Konoha, Kurama, Sasuke and Naruto's teachers.*

* * *

-So, I'm sorry if I bored you with all that. Was that enough explanation for your questions , ttebayo!?- Naruto said. He was really a bad speaker, all tired of telling the story he hated to think about... The genins were looking kind of sad, imagining everything that he had gone through. No, it was unimaginable. -Since we were talking enough about me, I would like to hear more about you. One by one. - Naruto said. He was curious too about them. -I'm tired of all that. Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen, ttebayo! - Naruto said, and smiled. The genins nodded and smiled.

It was around 18 o'clock, and the new Team 7 were at Ichiraku. They were talking, laughing, eating, telling jokes, and so on. The genins never knew the ramen would be that good. Especially Yuri. He was happy to be on such team like this. Sora's temperament changed a lot, and became nicer. Yuri got smarter and happier, but he still sucked a bit. But it's all good, so far.

Naruto was finally at his apartment, dead tired. Kurama didn't recover all of his chakra yet. Tomorrow he will have to give his report to Tsunade-baachan, and get a D-rank mission later with the genins. -Here we go again, D-rank missions... - Naruto said to himself. But the genins weren't that bad. But still, Naruto had to hold back... A lot. But then again, the Chidori... It was also way much stronger than it was before. "Maybe I gave him a little bit too much of Kurama's chakra... " Naruto thought to himself. He smiled, proudly. **-I'm really starting to like these kids. -** A deep dark voice said in Naruto's subconciousness. Kurama**. -But that Chidori by that Sora brat, is really suspicious. It's kind of impossible to have learned at his age. Kakashi wouldn't have taught a kid such ninjutsu. He sure knows Sasuke, by his expression when you asked him. -** Kurama added. -Yeah, I know. We must speak with him, he knows what may have happened to Sasuke, ttebayo... - Naruto said. -Well, how are we going to make him tell us? - Kurama asked. He was doing the same position as ever. Lying on the ground. Staring at the blonde. -We don't have to make him. He don't have to even open his mouth! - Naruto answered. -Anyway, we still have to free all of you. I didn't speak with Tsunade yet. Now that I think about it, I think I'll bring my little cute genins with me, ttebayo. - Naruto said, grinning to the fox. -We should ask what they think about that. Naruto closed his eyes, and suddenly appeared in a room with all the tailed beasts. B was also there on Gyuki's head. Naruto reminded himself that nobody could get that deep in the tailed beast's mindscape. -**Hey Naruto. Long time no see!** - Matatabi spoke with her light voice. - I want your opinions. - Naruto said. He looked closely at everyone. -**What are you talking about**? - Gyuki asked. –Naruto's serious, acting all mysterious, so let him tell what he has to tell, yeah! - B said. -**I'll never get used to your stupid rapping...** - Gyuki answered with a sweat. - I want to free you. But where should I free you? I thought of the summoning places were you originally come from, but I want you to choose. - Naruto said. -**Hey, you're the one who trapped me again in that Gaara kid 4 years ago, you bastard!** - A tailed beast yelled. - Shut up, Shukaku! He's trying to help us. - Isobu said.

It was quiet for a while. The Bijuu were thinking. They had to choose what they wanted to do. Naruto broke the peace. -So what do you want to do? You want to return to your summoning places, ttebayo? - Naruto asked annoyed. He was pretty impatient. **-I'm not sure if they will accept us...** - Kokou said. -What do you mean? - Naruto asked worried. -**It's true that we lived with the other summons and grew up there in many years ever since we split up. But many feared our power in these hundreds of years we lived with them, and in the end they expelled us from our homes, and we had no place to stay. Humans wanted to control our power, and so they made Jinchuriki and prisoned us.** - Matatabi told Naruto. -Well, then I'll talk to them, ttebayo! I will not allow anyone to seal you again into humans, it goes bad for you and the Jinchuriki. - Naruto said with a serious voice. He had a serious face added to it, waiting for their response. -**I'm not sure if they will agree to us coming back...** -Son said. -I don't care, I'm going to talk to them. I'll bring some of my friends too. I'm sure also that. Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei, Sakura-chan, and Shino will help me with Shukaku, Isobu, Saiken, and Choumei. They got a contract with those summons, and I have already been to the cats. I have met Enma during the war, so he will help me with Son. So only left is Kokou. I will need help from Kurama to find the monkeys and horses. But I promise I'll free you one day! - Naruto said convinced. -**Alright you can try speaking with them**. - Matatabi said. They understood also that he couldn't free Gyuki and Kurama yet. -See you later, ttebayo! - Naruto said in the end, and left the room, going back to reality. "I promise that I'll free you. " he thought to himself.

The next day in the morning, Sora was seen at a training ground throwing kunais at a tree. There were targets on the trees with a lot of kunais stuck in them. There was one tree left with a target, and one kunai left to throw. Sora grabbed it in an elegant way, and threw it aiming at the middle of the target. The kunai flew straight, in top speed. Sora was staring at the kunai with an emotionless face, hoping for the kunai to hit the middle. Finally in the end, the kunai hit right in the middle of the target unlike the other throws did.

-You're good, with a distance like this one even I couldn't hit the tree 4-5 years ago, ttebayo... - Naruto said from behind. Sora turned around, and saw Naruto sitting on a rock. -W...what are you doing here? We still have 4 hours until our meeting, sensei! - He said shocked. But after a few seconds the boy's head lowered a little bit, changing his expression to more like emotionless. -You're fast. But don't worry, it will not take a lot of time. A few seconds maybe. - Naruto said. Sora's head got up looking at Naruto, who is showing his fist waiting for his own. -Bump fists with me, ttebayo. - Naruto told the boy. The boy slowly lifted his arm and forms his hand into a fist, placing it by Naruto's. He didn't understand what's happening, but Naruto seemed he knew exactly what he's doing, that somewhat made Sora curious. - I see. - Naruto said, taking back his hand, same did Sora. He felt a sudden change in his sensei. Naruto was deep in his thoughts, and also saving his new knowledge into his head. -Arigato for your time, see you later, ttebayo! - Naruto said and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Again Kage Bunshins?" Sora thought to himself, and started cleaning up his mess.

The 'real' Naruto was just about to go out from his apartment to visit Tsunade-baachan, but just got some new information from his clone. **-What's wrong, Naruto?! -** Kurama asked Naruto. He responded slowly rising up his hand, forming into a fist. To which Kurama reacted quickly and bumped his own fist. **-This is impossible... There's no way Sasuke would... He's not that weak. There is something wrong. -** Kurama responded. -Yeah, I know. That's why I must report to Tsunade-baachan immediately. We must investigate this roughly, and we know the maybe reason to Sasuke's disappearance, ttebayo. - Naruto answered. -It also may be genjutsu that was used on Sora, Sasuke could go rogue again for some reasons. - He added. **-What reasons? -** Kurama asked. -I don't know, ttebayo...- Naruto answered. Going back to reality, Naruto disappeared in a flash.

Naruto appeared by the door to Tsunade's office. Naruto as usually went straight in without knocking. -Hey, Tsunade-baachan, I have a few stuff to report, ttebayo. - Naruto said. -Again? Learn to knock first. - said the hokage, face palming herself. -Well it's about Sasuke, ttebayo. - Naruto said. Tsunade got interested, and rose up her head. - Got something new? - Tsunade asked. -First of all, I don't know how, but Sora knows how to use Chidori, which he used during the test, ttebayo. - Naruto told her. -What?! How? - Shizune asked. -Chidori requires nature manipulation and shape manipulation. It's also an A-rank technique only known by Kakashi-san, and Sasuke-kun...- Shizune added. -Yeah, I know. - Naruto said. -So you're suspecting that Sasuke...?- Tsunade started and got interrupted; - Yeah. I don't know why exactly, but Sasuke and Sora had contact with each other in between the end of war and since he disappeared. But according to what Sora have hidden in his heart in some time, Sasuke's... Dead. - Naruto said. -But we can't know if it's true. It might have been genjutsu that made him see Sasuke's dead. It looked like he had big respect for him when I mentioned his name. Sasuke would not be killed that easily. - He added. -You're right. Sasuke would not be done for easily. But we still have to investigate this. If he went rogue again, then I can't do anything with it. Any rogue ninja will be prisoned or killed, and that could be by anyone in the alliance if found. And he would easily kill anyone who's in his way, which can cause great loss of shinobi, which also means more trouble for me too. So we have to find him fast, or confirm somehow his 'death'. - Tsunade said. She turned around on her chair looking out of the window. She saw Konoha, the villagers, shinobi, sun showing it's soon 9 in the morning, and the children playing outside.

- Naruto, send a clone out of Konoha... You can sense anyone in long distances, and by the way you can set your favorite markings everywhere as shortcuts later. - Tsunade said, closing her eyes. -By the way, Tsunade-baachan, I got also a request, ttebayo... - Naruto said. -What request? - Tsunade asked, being quite interested. -I want to free the Bijuu to their old homes, the summoning places. - Naruto told the hokage. -So they really lived in these places... - Tsunade said. -I want to take my genins so I can teach them stuff and get closer to them, and I also need the ones who can actually summon the animals, which means Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei, Sakura-chan, Shino, and B-ochann from Kumo. I will need first Kakashi-sensei, for his dogs. I don't know when to start, since everyone is busy. - Naruto said. He still stood at the same exact place as when he entered, waiting for Tsunade's response. -Alright, when I'll have those people free, I'll inform you. Right now is Kakashi away with his team, and I do not know when he's free. - Tsunade says crossing her arms. -Actually, my team failed. I'm free to help, Naruto. - Said a familiar voice from outside. Kakashi sat on the open window from behind, reading is favorite fabulous book. - So as usual your team never passes. You're really lucky, Naruto... - Tsunade said, and sighed. -Oh by the way, Sakura-chan, when will you finally enter, ttebayo? - Naruto asked, looking behind waiting for an answer. -Sakura-san? - Shizune asked. The door slightly opened, and a pink haired kunoichi entered, named Sakura. -Gomen-ne... - Sakura said with a low voice. She heard everything they were talking about, including about Sasuke. -By the way, Sakura-chan, you probably know, but I'll need your help when time comes, but I also want to ask you something. - Naruto said. -Hm? Nani? - Sakura asked. She was curious, same with all the others. -Could you teach Yuki medical ninjutsu? Her dream is to become like you, so I think it's an good idea while going to release Saiken, ttebayo... - Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Sakura lift up her head, seeing everyone. She smiled. -Sure! - She said. Smiled too.

Time has come for the meeting for the new team 7. They just met by the bridge. -Hey, guys. Today we have to change some plans, ttebayo... - Naruto said to the genins. -Huh? What do you mean? - Yuki asked. -We are going to a kind of trip. - Naruto answered. -Trip? Where? - Yuri asked next. -I don't know yet, ttebayo. - Naruto answered again, and face palmed himself. - How are we going for a trip, and not even knowing where we're going? - Yuki asked again. Sora just sat and listened. -I told you about the 9 Bijuu, didn't I? - Naruto asked, and sighed. The genins nodded. -Yeah, I promised them that I'll free them. So first we'll free Shukaku. We will have extra baggage with us too. My sensei, Kakashi. - Naruto said. Yuri looked up surprised. "Kakashi-sensei is going with us? Why?" Yuri thought to himself. -And I want to train you while we're going. There will be total of 9 trips ttebayo... - Naruto added. -Isn't it 8 trips then? Because you said you'll die if you get Kurama or whatever extracted. - Sora finally spoke. -The Bijuu lived many years in the summoning places. They kind of got expelled, so I will have to talk with them leaders of their homes. And I think I didn't tell you, but there are 2 Jinchuriki alive. - Naruto answered. -Who's the second?! - Yuri asked. -It's... -

*in Kumogakure*

The Raikage of the lighting country just got a message from Konoha. The scroll was filled with kanji and kana. -Free the Bijuu?! No way, it will weaken our power of the alliance! What the hell is Tsunade-hime thinking?! - Raikage yelled. At the moment he said that, B just entered. -Hey brotherr... What's going on, yeah? - He asked calmly. -B, it's none of your business, what are you doing here?! - Raikage yelled. -Um, it's about Naruto... - B got interrupted. -No, I will not allow anyone to free the Bijuu! Our power will fall, and what if another idiot becomes juubi's Jinchuriki?! - Raikage said.

*Back to Konoha*

-So yeah, you will meet him one day, ttebayo... - Naruto said. -Anyway, you got half an hour to get to the main gate from now on. See you! - Naruto added and disappeared. The genins looked at each other, and went their own ways.

Naruto was making ready his stuff, and had 25 minutes left. Suddenly he saw Pakkun sitting on the windowsill. -Hey, Naruto! Tsunade wants to meet you. - He said. -Hm? Pakkun? - Naruto said. Pakkun jumped on Naruto's head. - Hai... Hai... - Only came out back. They both disappeared from the room and appeared outside Tsunade's office. Naruto opened the door, and entered. Tsunade, Kakashi and Shizune were there. Pakkun jumped down from Naruto's head and sat down beside him on the floor. -I brought Naruto here. - He said. -Naruto, we got a problem. Raikage disagrees with releasing the Bijuu, and we don't know the other Kage's opinions. Even they were left to you, there may be some disagreements... So I've called on a Kage Summit in the land of Iron. It will be for 3 days, and I will still need you to convince the other kages. So you can't release them until you got everyone's permission, but you can first talk to the leaders. Send a clone or something... - Tsunade said. -That's pretty not fair, but alright. But I'll talk to them personally, not some clones. I'll inform the clone outside the village while it's in the land of Iron. - Naruto answered calmly. Like there are no worries of failing, he believed in himself too, not only everyone else. That's our Naruto! He made alone, and it disappeared right away.

*somewhere in the Land of Iron*

Snow. Snow everywhere, and footsteps on it. Naruto's steps. Or rather his clone's steps. He was wearing a white cape just as when last time he went to Land of Iron, and when looking for Sasuke. Suddenly he felt something. Another clone's experience came into his head. -Hmm.. Naruhodo. - He said, and turned right, to the way to where the Kage Summit always is.

* * *

*Back to Konoha*

"You really have grown up, Naruto. " Kakashi said in his mind, and smiled weakly to himself. -Where we are going, is towards Sand, but even further. The Cave of Teeth, which is really weird name even for me. - Pakkun spoke. -It will take 5 days to get there. - Kakashi added. -Did your clone go to sand already, or not? - Tsunade asked. -My clone has been in the sound, grass, waterfall, star, and Iron right now. But anyway, it would be too boring to just use Hiraishin as shortcut, ttebayo. - Naruto said, and smiled.

Finally time, to meet at the Konoha gate. Of course, Kakashi as usually was late. Kakashi appeared a few meters away from the team. -Kakashi-sensei, you're late again, ttebayo! - Naruto mourned. -Uhh, you see... There was this old woman and... - He started. -That's a lie! - Naruto added. Kakashi sighed, and looked at the laughing genins behind Naruto. -Even Pakkun was here before you, ttebayo! - Naruto said again. Pakkun came off Naruto's head, and sat beside Kakashi. -Alright, alright. Let's get going already, okay? - Kakashi said. -Anyway, since you don't know me, I'm Hatake Kakashi - Kakashi told the genins. They stopped laughing. - I'm Inuzuka Yuki! - Said the girl. -I'm Yuri! - The boy said. -I'm Sora. - Said the other boy. Naruto suddenly got some news that dragged everyone's attention at Naruto. -Did your clone get there? -Kakashi asked seriously. Naruto nodded, and started to go forward, being too inpatient. -Yush! Let's go, minna! - He shouted. Yuki stepped closer towards Kakashi. -Is he always like that? - She whispered. - I'm afraid, yes... - Kakashi answered with a pokerface, and sighed. The other genins that listened to what Kakashi's answer was, started to marsh behind Naruto.

**-So how are you going to convince the other kages if some disagree to free us? -** Kurama spoke in Naruto's subconciousness. They went pretty far, and it was still daylight. They had to stop at the sand village to set up also a barrier. Naruto was setting some marks every. 10000 meters they went, either on a tree, on the ground, or a rock. - I don't know... - He answered. -**Well, so far nobody suspicious entered Konoha. But if you also want to set up a barrier in sand, you will have to do it in every other village in all countries, and it doesn't feel good to have all your chakra drained out, you know... **- Kurama said annoyed. -If it's to help at least one person, I'll do it. We will do it whenever we will get to the villages that will need it. - Naruto answered. He is very confident in these cases, that Kurama can't make up Naruto's mind for doing the safest way of solving problems. Actually, nobody can...

The team were not very talkative. Kakashi had his book, Naruto had Sasuke to think of, and the genins were quiet. Naruto suddenly stopped in an open area in the forest. -Let's take a break, we are on the half way and we shouldn't use all this time on just running around, ttebayo. - He said, and turned back, to see the genins. -Huh? - He said again. The genins were lying exhausted on the ground. -N...Naruto-sensei.. Kakashi-sensei... You are going... Way too fast... Pheeeew... - Yuri said, and was 'lying' on the tree. -F...finally break... - Yuki also said, panting on the ground with face down, and Hoshi on her head. Sora was just panting and sitting by another tree. Naruto and Kakashi were looking at them, with kind of stressed expression. They forgot about the genins not being as fast as them. -Uhh... Gomen... ttebayo... - Naruto said, and Kakashi sighed. Well, they got very interesting way for taking a break, looking by they positions since they came.

Both Kakashi and Naruto were sitting by the same tree, on each sides. The genins were still the same, as in the beginning, but sleeping of tiredness. It was getting dark, though, and Naruto's clone didn't find Sasuke yet. Even Naruto, yes, even in Sage Mode it won't work, nor KCM/BM can't find him. But suddenly, the real Naruto could feel something strange... That was a very uncomfortable feeling. It was moving, not too fast, not too slow. Going towards 2 o' clock**. -You can also feel it, don't you?** - He asked Naruto in his subconciousness. Naruto nodded, trying to analyze the feeling. Hatred? Yep, a really strong one. It is stronger than usual, and chakra, felt very... Common. He felt this chakra before, definitely. -I must check what's going on, ttebayo... - Naruto told the fox. 'Hmph' as usually comes back. He went back to reality, and could hear Kakashi calling his name. -Naruto, are you okay? You weren't answering me for a while. - He said. -Kakashi-sensei, I must check something. It may take a while, but I'll be back. - Naruto answered. -Did you sense something? - Kakashi asked, and gave a suspicious look, without even looking at him. Naruto didn't answer for a while. - I know it's early, but when they wake up, I ask you to teach them 'that' while I'm away. I'm really bad at explaining, ttebayo... - Naruto said lazy. - It is because you don't want to do it yourself? - Kakashi asked. Naruto jumped a bit of that question. -Umm... Err.. No... - He answered stressed. -It's fine, Naruto... - Kakashi said, with a 'fake' smile. "Of course, I'll have to take care of genins again. I'm seriously tired of that..." Kakashi thought to himself. -In this case, I will have to go personally to check. - Naruto added. He stood up. He went into KCM/BM and disappeared. Kakashi sighed. Yuri closed his one eye, he had open this whole time. "What's happening?" he asked himself.

Naruto was going through the forest in speed faster than lighting. Where that feeling came from was pretty far away, no, really far away. Naruto's clones never found this, even if one of them was pretty close. The direction changed towards 4 o'clock, and sped up. It was a person, and it knew it was followed. Naruto sped up too, when suddenly the person stood still. Naruto stopped too, looking at the person. He finally caught up. They were close to the stone village. He was serious this time. The person is there, the same clothes and hair... -So you're alive after all, Sasuke! –

* * *

**Alright, chapter 4, COMPLETE! I will try to keep all the chapters in between 5000-7000 words. What will happen next? What will Naruto do? What will Sasuke do? Next Chapter: So we meet again…**

**Please don't mind my grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. I said it last chapter too, I'm not good with stories. Like writing, describing, action… Gomen.**


	5. Chapter 5: So we meet again

**Alright, let's just get on with the chapter… not much to say this time, but that I changed some of my story plans. Got new awesome ideas, and yeah. Also, this chapter may seem boring to most of people, because… well, you'll see.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto series, this is purely fan made. All rights and credits for Naruto go to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: So we meet again…**

* * *

-Naruto… ka? I have no time for you right now. – Sasuke said. He looked carelessly at Naruto. –Why did you run away? What did you do to Sora, ttebayo… - Naruto asked. He was serious, needed answers. –So… you've met him. And so? Why do you care? Just go home. - He simply answered. –Why are you doing this? Everyone will target you, which will cause everyone problems. Why did you teach Sora Chidori? – Naruto kept asking. –I don't need to tell you anything. The others are not a problem. Usuratonkache… - Sasuke answered. He will not tell anything anyway. – Naruto, weren't you supposed to become a Hokage? Just stop running after me, you just beg for being killed right away… - Sasuke said. – Sora shall be useful later… None of your business. – Sasuke added. Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, just like back then… - I thought you finally acknowledged me. I was wrong. But I cannot let you run away. – Naruto said. –Sora is not your toy, just a kid! Didn't you want to become Hokage? Why did you help us in the war?! – Naruto yelled. –You're my friend, and always will. But I will not let you use my friends for your own bullshit! – Naruto added. Sasuke still looked emotionlessly. He suddenly prepared Chidori in his hand, and moved rapidly. Naruto closed his eyes, as his head started to hurt. "No… not now…" he thought to himself. Sasuke was just behind, ready with his Chidori.

**-NARUTO! –** Kurama yelled in Naruto's subconciousness. "It's time…" another voice said in Naruto's mind. It was not Kurama… It was a voice he heard before. Especially, Kurama recognized it. **–Wait… what... o…** - Kurama started. Naruto was still in pain, for unknown reason. Couldn't move. Naruto after a half second, turned fast behind, and put forward his hand. Without saying anything, a strong force pushed Sasuke far away. Naruto finally opened his eyes, showing purple… and black... –**Naruto! This is… Rinnegan? Old man!** – Kurama said shocked. –So we meet again, Naruto. – The same voice as before said. A man with a cape, looking similar to Obito as Juubi's Jinchuriki, stood behind Naruto. –R… Rikudo?! – Naruto said shocked, holding his head still trying to resist the pain.

***FLASHBACK***

-Yep. – Confirmed Sakura. – Happy Birthday, Naruto! – Said everyone in chorus. Naruto smiled. He was happy. –I finally get to meet you, Naruto… - said a voice behind him. In his subconciousness. **–O… old man…?** – Kurama said. –Wait, you're… Rikudo-sennin, ttebayo?! – Naruto asked. – You finally did it. You beat the Shinju… as I believed. I leave Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, and Kurama to you. – He continued. Naruto couldn't see his face completely, nor could Kurama. But he seemed… proud. 'Rikudo' raised one of his arms, forming his hand into a fist. Naruto looked at his carefully, and bumped his own fist. –I'll share you some of my own power… I want you to have it. When time comes, use it wisely. I believe in you, protect the Shinobi World, Naruto! – The old man said. Dissolving. –Kurama… it was... Rikudo? How… - Naruto said. **– Old man sealed half of his chakra in me, believing to find someone who will protect the Shinobi world after him. You were chosen…** - Kurama said. Naruto looked at the fox. What does that mean?

***Back to reality***

-So you remember. Well, take this as a gift. It's a little bit more special though, more special than the others' you've met and seen. – Rikudo continued. –Why… - Naruto started. He couldn't believe what he saw, and experienced. –Take it as a gift, for protecting the Shinobi world. You deserve it. – He said. And disappeared. Chotto, matte! – Naruto said, loudly. Kurama was quiet. Naruto went back to reality, seeing his friend attacking him again. Everything is happening so fast. At full power, Sasuke was charging with his Chidori once again. Naruto once again took his arm forward, and pushed with strong force Sasuke away. Sasuke went through 2 trees. "What the hell is that technique? Wait… his eyes are different… just like that Obito's left eye! "Sasuke thought to himself, reminding a picture of Obito. Looking closer at his Rinnegan, which is found in Naruto's eyes out of nowhere. – I see… so you gained some kind of new power… Hmph. – Sasuke said, and disappeared. "That Naruto…" Sasuke thought to himself, on the way further. Naruto followed with his head where Sasuke went. He stood there, as seen the Rinnegan dissolve. Naruto in normal speed started to go back to his team.

With Kakashi and the genins, the genins were trying to walk up the trees. Kakashi was reading his book. "Naruto is gone for pretty long. Should I go check on him?" Kakashi thought to himself, closing the book. He couldn't leave the genins, but he also had to go check what's wrong. Naruto is strong, but still he can't do everything alone. Maybe something happened? The genins were struggling, all but Yuki. She was as good as Sakura. The whole story repeats, Kakashi thought. Sora and Yuri were rivaling on who will get to the top the fastest. Kakashi stood up. Coughing. Trying to get attention, which he did. –Umm, guys. Keep practicing. I must go check what's with Naruto. – Kakashi said. The genins saw in Kakashi, that he was worried about Naruto. Kakashi went through a few seals; Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Sheep, and slammed the ground. –Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – He said, and Pakkun appeared. –Hey Kakashi. What is it now? – Pakkun asked. –Can you locate Naruto? – Kakashi asked, which he knew he could. – Yeah, sure. What happened? – Pakkun asked. The genins all came closer. –Where is Naruto-sensei anyway? – Yuki asked. The genins were worried too. – I don't know. That's why I'm going to check what's happening. I'll leave a clone here. – Kakashi said. He created a Kage Bunshin. –Pakkun! – He said. Pakkun sniffed, caught the smell. –Yeah, let's go. – He said. Real Kakashi and Pakkun left in the direction of where Naruto went. – Now, try climbing up the tree. – The clone said, and sat by a tree. The genins weren't satisfied by the answer. Yuri had a worried face, most worried of all. He was that worried, that he finally climbed up to a grain on a tree, from the will of wishing his friends safety.

* * *

-Kakashi, Naruto's at the border of Stone… Wait… I can feel another scent from there. – Pakkun said. –What? Who's… - Kakashi started. But he suddenly stopped, as Naruto did a few trees ahead. – Kakashi-sensei? – Naruto said shocked. –Naruto, what's happening? – Kakashi asked. Naruto started to cough, and could feel his head in pain. He fell on his knees, putting his hand on his mouth, and second on his head. –Naruto! Are you alright?! – Kakashi asked. He went closer, and grabbed Naruto that fainted. He went out of Bijuu Mode. –Fever? – Kakashi asked himself out loud. –Let's get back. – Pakkun said. Kakashi took Naruto on his back, and headed back with Pakkun back to the genins. "Something happened… "Kakashi thought to himself. They were going as fast as possible. Something definitely was wrong…

The genins were still training on the tree climbing. Both Sora and Yuri were at the top, which went pretty fast. They were sitting in a ring, taking a break. –Do you guys think Naruto-sensei's alright? – Yuri asked. –I hope so… this seemed pretty serious though… - Yuki answered. Kakashi allowed them to take a break after reaching the top. –Is there something wrong, Yuri? – Sora asked. He knew something about Naruto. –Well… when we were taking a break, I could see Kakashi-sensei, and Naruto-sensei taking about something. I couldn't hear clearly, but Naruto-sensei seemed really serious. He became all yellow and disappeared in a speed I've never seen before in my life… - Yuri answered. –Probably the thing other wanted to see at the first day. – Yuki said, reminding herself of the first time they have seen Naruto. Kakashi's clone was looking suspiciously at the genins, wanting to know what they're talking about. The genins didn't know what to think. Or what to feel. Naruto's special, they know it. He's not as everyone says he is. He's maybe idiot, but… yeah.

Kakashi's clone out of nowhere disappeared, that dragged everyone's attention. – We're back. – Kakashi said. –Well, I'll just go back. Bye, everyone. – Pakkun said and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The genins stood up, and ran fast to Kakashi who was holding unconscious Naruto on his back. –W…what happened? – Yuki asked. –Naruto-sensei… - Yuri said quietly. –We do not know, Naruto fainted right when I met him. He has fever, so I guess we'll have to stay here for a little more… - Kakashi said and sighed. He sat Naruto under a big tree, with Shadow covering his body. –What should we do? – Sora asked. –Well, since you've all already mastered tree climbing, you can rest. Tomorrow we must be already in sand, so Naruto can get proper rest himself. In his condition, we do not know when he'll wake up. – Kakashi said concerned. The genins nodded, and sat on each of their trees. Well, Yuri stayed beside Naruto, on another side of the tree.

It was night, and everyone fell asleep, but Yuri. He was awake, thinking. Naruto was panting heavily, which worried Yuri pretty much. He moved closer to Naruto. "This is not good…" Yuri thought to himself. He saw Naruto sweating all over his face. It was looking like he had a nightmare, or someone was torturing him. It was like really painful to look at. He put his hand on Naruto's head. Naruto started to calm down, breathing deeply at first, and then normal. Yuri went to sleep, being tired of thinking about a lot of things. Kakashi saw what's happening not so far away. "He's an interesting kid…" He thought to himself.

Next morning, nothing unusual happened. They had to go further, to the sand. They all packed their things, but Naruto was still unconscious. Kakashi had to transport Naruto all the way to the sand. He was lucky to have Kakashi with them. They were in the big desert, and the village wasn't seen. Kakashi told the genins all about the plan, all through. Naruto was supposed to set up a barrier in the sand as he did in Konoha. But how can he do it in his state? We don't even know what happened. Nor Naruto knows himself**. – Naruto, wake up!** – A voice said inside Naruto. **–Damn it, Naruto's all dead… he is not used to the visual powers, and also they're even better than Old man's. If only…** - Kurama talked to himself. It was all dark. Not even him could understand what's happening. But Kurama was sure he will get used to his new powers from Rikudo after some time. -Naruto was unconscious. His mind was all dark, just black. He wasn't feeling anything, just like let's say a dead breathing man.

It was sandstorm, so they all stayed in a cave waiting for it to stop. After 3 hours, they departed again. They could see Suna already. They were close, but suddenly, Naruto slightly opened his eyes, trying to analyze the area. –M…minna… - He said quietly, and started to cough again. –Naruto! – Kakashi said, and the genins turned back to see what's happening. –Naruto-sensei… – Yuri said with a sad voice. – W…what's going…on? – Naruto asked again quietly, and his head started to hurt again. "Headache?" Kakashi asked himself in thought. –Naruto, don't speak, we are almost in Suna. – Kakashi said. They were moving again. Naruto closed his eyes, and collapsed again. They were by the entrance, just got past the guards. Sand out of nowhere, started to form into a person, which was recognized as Gaara. –I got the message from Tsunade. – Gaara started. –Well first, I guess we might have to go to the hospital first… - Kakashi broke in, looking slightly at Naruto who was breathing heavily again. –Naruto? What happened?! We got to hurry then… - Gaara said, shocked to see Naruto like that. They all sped up after Gaara, leading to the hospital.

* * *

Naruto was put on a bed, with a medical ninja trying to analyze him. She started with medical jutsu. – He was slightly damaged at the chest area, but that's all. – The medic said. "Now that I think about it, he was encountering another shinobi. Which Pakkun found familiar, but wasn't sure who it was." Kakashi thought to himself. –Although, I do not know how to make him calm down. This is very new for myself, but if we don't calm him down, it may get even worse. – The medic said, more serious this time. – Yuri, could you make him calm down? – Kakashi asked, in a very polite way, and slightly smiled. The 2 other genins turned their heads towards Yuri, so did the medic. He stepped in closer, and put his cold hand on Naruto's forehead. Naruto automatically started to breathe slower and deeply, and then to normal speed. Yuri took back his hand, looking at Naruto calmed down. –So you're… some people are able to make humans feel calm down, and feel peaceful by just touching that persons' head with its palm. You seem to be one of them. – The medic said, giving a weak smile. Yuri looked up to the medic and returned to his team, looking down at the floor. Yuki and Sora noticed that Yuri was pretty unhappy and sad to see Naruto like this. Nobody would be happy, but Yuri's feelings were just a bit different. –When did this happen? – The medic asked. –Around a day ago, he went to 'check something suspicious', I was worried, so I went to look for him. When I found him, he seemed normal until he started to cough, got a headache and fainted. He already had fever back then. Naruto is strong, he wouldn't lose in a battle easily. – Kakashi said, looking up on the roof. –Did he cough blood? – The medic asked. –No, but in the night the same thing happened as just a few seconds ago. If it weren't for Yuri, who knows what would have happened. – Kakashi answered. – I see… did he gain consciousness after any of the events? – The medic asked again. -… 10 minutes away from here, yes. But collapsed again. He seems to have some serious headache. It is not genjutsu, Naruto could resist it instantly. – Kakashi said. It was quiet for a while. –I guess he should just rest a bit. There's nothing I can do right now. You can take him for resting in your hotel room, nothing to do in the hospital all day. When he wakes up, don't stress him too much for thinking. He must stay calm… - The medic said. Kakashi lifted Naruto up on his back. –Thank you for your time. – Kakashi said, and the team went out.

They all were in a medium sized room. – Kakashi-sensei, the Gokage summit will start tomorrow. What will we do? – Sora asked. Kakashi didn't think about it. Tsunade is on the way to Iron, and I already sent her a message about the current situation the first night after the 'accident'. – Kakashi said. –For now, we must wait. There's nothing we can do, and we don't know if the dogs ahead will trust us, which I think not. Also, we need response from Tsunade… - Kakashi added. It was getting dark outside, yellow and orange sky… It suddenly knocked on the door. Kakashi stood up, grabbed the handle, and opened the door. – Yo, Kakashi! – Said Tsunade entering. –T…Tsunade-sama? What about the Gokage summit? – Kakashi asked, a bit worried of Tsunade. She came in 2 days, it seems. Tsunade sat down, tired of running. –I've cancelled the summit… until the 2 next months. August. -Tsunade said calmly. –Naruto must be on the summit, if something happened to him, I just have to cancel. – Tsunade said. Kakashi sighed. –Anyway, I need to check on Naruto. This is strange, indeed… - Tsunade said, and moved towards Naruto who was unconscious on the floor, covered with warm blanket, and with a soft pillow under his head. Yuri was sitting to the right, to make sure he's calm. Yuki observed closely, closest of all, how a medical ninja works. Tsunade put her hand on Naruto's forehead, and started to glow green. She took her hand back. –Normally he would wake up already. And his fever is ridiculous. – Tsunade said. She couldn't believe what she saw or felt. This is not normal, nope. Tsunade put her hand on Naruto's forehead again, and glowed green. It was a few minutes, until she switched the position to the chest area. A normal shinobi would have woken up already, and Tsunade was using the medical jutsu pretty long enough. She took back her hand, and shook her head.

-…Not even I can do anything. But his fever weakened 50% at least, or more. That's better than nothing. – Tsunade said, breathing slowly. She used a lot of chakra, hoping that it may help. She sat down on her butt, by the wall. –I'll call Sakura here. I must be in the village doing paperwork anyway. – Tsunade said sighing. She summoned a bird, wrote a message, and let the bird out the window. After she closed the window, she went and sat on her place, waiting for a reply. –I must go after I'll get a reply. - Tsunade said, and sighed again. –Tsunade-sama, when do you think Naruto will restore completely? – Kakashi asked calmly. –It may take some days… even weeks. But I don't think it will take more than 2 weeks. Thanks to Yuri's ability, I will assume through a week he should be fine, but I don't know. – Tsunade answered. –Thank you, Tsunade-sama for your time – Kakashi said, without stress.

***IN KONOHA***

The white little bird flew in to the office, landing on Sakura's head. –Huh? Message from Shishou? – Sakura asked herself. She grabbed the bird, and took out the little scroll. She started to read. "Wait… Naruto? What?! This is horrible...I am going right away." Sakura thought to herself, widening her eyes. She ran out of the office.

***IN SUNA, 1 HOUR LATER***

Tsunade finally got the bird back, with a message. She opened the window, and closed it again. She sat down in her place, and read the message. –Sakura's on the way. So I'll go… - Tsunade started. –Ts…Tsunade Baach…an… - Naruto said weakly, looking around the area with his eyes. –Naruto! Don't talk, you must rest. – Tsunade said, getting closer to him. –Sasuke… R…Rikudo… - Naruto continued. –Sasuke? – Yuri said quietly to himself. –Rikudo? –Said Yuki to herself. The genins do not know who was Rikudo, as first time hearing it. – 6 paths… Pain… gift… Kurama… pain… - Naruto continued, trying his best to say something. –Naruto… calm down… - Kakashi said. –War… Betrayal…Useful… Chidori… - Naruto still continued. He started to cough again, as he could feel pain in his head. Yuri slowly put his cold hand on Naruto's forehead, which made him stop. The pain disappeared, as did the coughing. Naruto closed his eyes, and Yuri kept his hand on Naruto's forehead. – Yuri… Kurama… Mind… - Naruto said really quiet, and fainted once again. Yuri took his hand back. Tsunade put her hand on Naruto's forehead, and started to glow green. Tsunade looked 'unpleased'. She took back her hand, and stood up. -…good luck, guys… - Tsunade said, and exit.

-Naruto definitely wanted to leave us a message. – Kakashi said calmly. –Sasuke, Rikudo, 6 Paths, Pain, Gift, Kurama, Pain again? War, Betrayal, Useful, Chidori… Yuri, Kurama, Mind. It is sure connected somehow. But I don't understand why he would mention 'pain' twice. One thing I understand is that 'Useful, Chidori', was about Sora. 'Yuri, Kurama, Mind', was definitely for Yuri. It seemed more like a kind of request. – Kakashi said. The genins listened carefully. –Rikudo, 6 paths… was definitely about Rikudo. 'Sasuke, Betrayal,' is about Sasuke, which is connected to 'useful, Chidori'. But I do not understand 'Pain, gift, Kurama,' and 'pain' once again... – Kakashi added. –He wanted to tell us what happened in a simple way? – Yuki asked. – Yes, probably. – Sora answered. He thought well on 'Chidori' and 'Useful'. –Let's find out the ones we understand. He definitely sensed Sasuke when he said he had to check on something. Rikudo, would also have been involved since he mentioned him. 6 paths, and Pain… reminds me of Nagato. The one who destroyed Konoha that day… He mentioned pain again, because he felt pain there. Sasuke helped in the war… but betrayed? – Kakashi said. He was thinking roughly. It didn't make much of sense. -… 'Useful… Chidori…' – Sora started. –Sasuke-sen… no. Naruto-sensei sure asked about me when he met him. 'Useful', and 'Chidori… I think he meant that Sasuke answered him referring to me, 'He'll be useful'. – Sora said, with an sad expression. –Actually, makes sense. – Kakashi said. –Good job, Sora. We got something solved. – Kakashi added, and smiled weakly.

-Kakashi-sensei, who or what is Rikudo? – Yuri asked. –Didn't you learn about Sage of Six Paths in the Academy? – Kakashi asked. The genins shook their heads. Kakashi sighed, being forced to explain everything again. –Rikudo Sennin… was a legend about a sage who created the Shinobi World. He was the first one to use chakra, and divided the Juubi in 9 parts, which became the Bijuu. – Kakashi said in short. –Was? – Sora asked. –Yes, 'was' a legend… now it's the truth. – Kakashi added. The genins never heard of it, as they were shocked to hear about him. –Kakashi-sensei, can I try something? – Yuri asked. The 2 other genins got curious. –If you got something, go ahead. – Kakashi answered. Yuri took his hand, and placed on Naruto's forehead. He closed his eyes, concentrating. –'Yuri, Kurama, and Mind'… I see. – Kakashi said.

* * *

Yuri opened his eyes, and he saw black. Nothing nearby, it was all black. **–So you figured out, kid. You're smarter than I thought.** - Said a dark voice. –I can't see you… but you're… Kurama? – Yuri asked. –**Who else? It would be much better if Naruto was conscious… You would have seen both me and Naruto.** – Kurama replied. **–Naruto told you the keywords, to speak to me instead of a lot of pointless ones that nobody can figure out. –** He added. Yuri looked around. Just… black. –So what happened? – Yuri asked. –It will be a pain in the ass telling you everything, but to not making you guys doing anything pointless… I'll explain. – Kurama continued. Yuri nodded.** –Me and Naruto can sense hatred, from far away.** – Kurama started. "Hatred?", Yuki thought to himself. **–Naruto requested Kakashi to let him go check what it was, which you saw the scene. He went all the way to the border of Stone, until he met Sasuke. Sora was right, he questioned him about him. Sasuke refused to answer, and just said he'll be useful one day.** – Kurama said. – So the Sasuke guy wants to use Sora for something? – Yuri asked. **–Yes, probably. Sasuke was always using his comrades, then leaving them. Sasuke attacked Naruto, with Chidori. Naruto's headache started when Sasuke stormed behind. Reason? Because Old man decided to help Naruto, and gave him a "gift" for saving the Shinobi World.** – Kurama said. –So it explains the first words, 'Sasuke, Rikudo… and 'gift'. – Yuri confirmed. – **At the end of war, Old man appeared in Naruto's subconciousness, right where we are now, but lighter of course. He gave Naruto something, which should be activated when 'its time', which was at the moment Sasuke attacked.** - Kurama said.

-And what was the 'gift'? – Yuri asked. He was memorizing everything. –**Something only Old man, Uchiha Madara, and Nagato or Pain had. Naruto told you about them, yes?** It was the Rinnegan, but a special one. It's better than any other had. – Kurama said. –Rinnegan? Now that you mentioned it, Naruto-sensei said something about it. – Yuri replied. **–The pain erased. And with the Rinnegan, comes the Six Paths… techniques. Which Naruto managed to use one of, and dodges Sasuke's attack, almost. He got hit by it, barely.** – Kurama said. **–Second hit was planned by Sasuke, but Naruto dodges it with the same technique. Sasuke ran away.** – Kurama added. –But if the pain erased… How come he has it still? He can't even speak. And where is the Rinnegan then? – Yuri asked. **–I said the Rinnegan was special. He can activate and deactivate it anytime. But reason to why he is as it is… is because he's not used to it. It's like transplanting new eyes into a person. Or replacing a leg or arm. It came out of nowhere, you should understand. The Rinnegan is affecting his abilities, adding new ones. The reason to why he cannot stay calm, is because of the pain. It hurts as hell for him, and he's not even conscious. And he must stay still and relaxed for him being used to it. Naruto himself does not understand that. –** Kurama said finally. Yuri was shocked. Who would have guessed something like this happened? His best friend ran away, and now he has to endure pain, just for a few eye techniques. –I'm sorry for causing the trouble… Kurama… Yuki-san… - Another voice said. – Naruto will be fine, just let him rest. – It said again. –**Old man…** - Kurama said quietly. –Thank you, Kurama… - 'Rikudo' said. –**Any more questions , kid?** – Kurama asked. –No… Arigato, Kurama! – Yuri said politely, and started to dissolve. –Hmph. – Returned.

In reality, Yuri finally opened his eyes, watching the people surrounding him that look at him curiously. –How did it go? – Kakashi asked. –I'll explain. – Yuri answered, with a sad expression.

***Around an hour later***

-…So that's how it is… - Kakashi said calmly. "Even he's not conscious… his brain and heart reacts to the pain, which reacts his whole body." Kakashi thought to himself. –So we just have to wait?- Yuki asked. Yuri nodded. Sora did not look satisfied. –Sora. Don't ever go in to the darkness… hatred… will eventually make you exactly like Sasuke… - Kakashi said. Sora nodded. The guy he respected that much was that bad…? Killed that many people, and even wants to kill his 'best friend', which he failed. What to believe here? A murderer and traitor? Or those who want peace, and the hero who saved the whole Shinobi world?

So it was finally night, and everyone was sleeping. Naruto was still unconscious. Yuri could finally sleep a whole night, with no problems. They just had to wait. A few days… This was the 3rd day. Problem occurred just 1pm. Naruto was seen breathing heavily again. –Yuri! – Yuki said worried. He put his hand on Naruto's forehead, which he calmed down again. –How do you do this? - Yuki asked. Yuri didn't know himself. He just went in action automatically. –Some people with strong life force can do that. Including Naruto himself. – Kakashi said. Naruto has his blood from his mother who was an Uzumaki. And Uzumaki's have usually strong life force, and are good with fuuinjutsu. I bet Naruto told you that already. – Kakashi said, and the genins nodded. 2 hours later, it knocked on the door, and a pink haired kunoichi entered.

-You guys come to sand really quickly lately… usually you would take 3 days… and you used 1 and a half… - Kakashi said, being impressed by their speed. –Gomen, I was going as fast as possible, Kakashi-sensei… - Sakura answered looking at the genins. –Oh, you haven't met them yet. Here's Yuki, Sora and Yuri. – Kakashi said lazy. –Konichiwa, I'm Haruno Sakura. – Sakura said politely. The genins smiled, especially Yuki who always wanted to be like Sakura. – Sakura, first I need to explain to you something. – Kakashi said.

***Half an hour later***

-I see… - Sakura said. "Naruto, sometimes you're really overdoing it…" Sakura thought. –We just have to wait, and keep Naruto calm… - Kakashi explained. Sakura didn't like the news. She put her hand on Naruto's pale forehead, and it started to glow green. –Better get rid of the fever though… - Sakura said calmly, and smiled a little. –So what are we going to do while waiting? – Sakura asked, and took back her hand. –We can talk or something. – Kakashi answered. He was reading his book. –You just want to read the book, don't you… - Sakura said annoyed. –You should calm down too, Sakura. – Kakashi said, as a joke. Sakura got mad, but stopped. –I am in no mood for kicking your ass today. – She simply answered. A few minutes later she could see heavy panting to the left from her side. She could see Yuri that put his hand on Naruto's forehead. She didn't know what to say. –This is happening sooner and sooner… Sakura, can you check his condition? – Kakashi asked, looking up from his book. –Hai. – She answered.

Sakura took one of her hands, and it started to glow green. She closed her eyes, to concentrate. She went through his body analyzing his chakra itself. -75% of his chakra… is stored up in his head… - Sakura said. –What?! No wonder that he has such headache… So more and more of his chakra was storing up all the way… - Kakashi said. This was obviously not good. –Wait! The chakra is going back to normal. It's spreading out. – Sakura said, breathing out, relieved. –Phew… he would have died… - Kakashi also said relieved. Everyone calmed down, and breath out the stress. Yuri finally could take back his hand. –The number one most unpredictable ninja… Mataku…- Sakura said face palming herself.

Hours went… still waiting. Sakura checked Naruto's condition every 2 hours. He never woke up again after Tsunade left. Yuri had less work with calming him down after few hours passed. Less, and less trouble.

There was the 5th day. –Shit, it's worse than before… - Sakura said. Naruto was all shaking, and even Yuri couldn't calm him down. –This is not good… What to do… - Kakashi said, to himself, actually. Yuri kept his hand on Naruto's forehead. He closed his eyes, and started to concentrate. –TCH… - only came out. He was trying hard. But in the end, he channeled his chakra into his hand. It was blue/purple, which was weird. "What? Purple chakra? What the…" Kakashi thought. Naruto immediately calmed down, almost looked like he just got completely paralyzed. –Thank you, Yuri. I don't know what we would have done without you. – Sakura said, breathing out. Yuri looked at his hand, which was covered with blue/purple aura. It disappeared. Yuri was confused. There exists purple chakra? He felt weird. But at the same time, relieved. –It's almost a week… - Kakashi said. –Let me talk to Kurama. – Yuri said. Nobody answered anything. He quickly out his hand again on Naruto's forehead. Once again, he appeared in a room, but it's more grey-ish. He could barely see Kurama. –Kurama, how much longer? – Yuri asked concerned. –**See this color? Naruto's better now. I don't think it would take more than 2 days… I can't do anything. It's like he does not exist here. I told you… Just wait. –** Kurama answered. He seemed tired of this. Or rather, he was just bored. –Yuri-san… I'm sorry once again for causing the trouble… I'll try to help Naruto somehow… - Rikudo said behind. How is he appearing anyway? **–Kid, go back to your friends… We'll try to do something.** – Kurama said. –Tch. – was added in the end. The boy dissolved from Naruto's subconciousness. He saw everyone around him. He shook his head. –They said… they will try to do something… - Yuri said sadly.

It was quiet all day, but the previous situation, was really scary. Naruto was calm all day… all night. All they could do, is waiting. There's nothing else, but believe in him. 6th day. Nothing. It was quiet in the morning…

* * *

***In Naruto's subconciousness***

**-Old man, isn't it… too long?** – Kurama asked. Rikudo was standing before Kurama. Trying to think of something. –If he doesn't wake up tomorrow, then I don't know what to do. There's only one way. Kurama, I think… this will be our last meeting. Please forgive me. I never thought it would take more than 2 days… It's stronger than I thought. –**Old man…!** – Kurama started. Rikudo went through a few hand seals. Kurama could see his smile. He knew… Only a part of his chakra will not help Naruto recover and speed up the process… so he will sacrifice all the chakra he has left in this world. It was shining bright. The color of the mindscape changed, into the standard white-yellow. It was warm, and Naruto's body was shown, lying on the floor. The light moved into Naruto.

***Back to reality***

-Sakura, do you feel it too? – Kakashi asked. –Huh? - Came out from the 3 genins. –Yeah… a new chakra signature appeared… - Sakura said. –No… it… disappeared? – Sakura added. Naruto opened his eyes, and slowly tried to get up. He sat on his butt, and held his head with one hand. Looked around. –W…where am I? – He asked. Everyone dragged their attention on Naruto, who was clueless about what's happening. –You're finally awake, Naruto…- Kakashi said. –You really made us worry. – Sakura added. –Kakashi-sensei… Sakura-chan… minna… - Naruto continued. He looked around the room. It wasn't big, but neither small. –What is the last thing you remember? – Kakashi asked. –Well… umm… I saw you… and started out of nowhere get really a bad feeling, ttebayo… - Naruto answered. –Err… Where are we? – Naruto asked. He does not remember anything after meeting Kakashi. –We're in Suna. – Sakura answered. –Suna? …itte... – Naruto said, grabbing his head tighter. – Does your head still hurt? – Sakura asked concerned. –Well… a little bit… Anyway what the hell is going on? – Naruto asked. –Ask Kurama. – Yuri answered, smiling. –Huh? –

***In Naruto's subconciousness***

Kurama was in his standard position, looking down on the lying Naruto. –Kurama, would you please tell me what's going on, ttebayo… - Naruto asked. He tried to get up, but fell on his butt back right away. –Shit…- He said. **–So you're finally awake Naruto… -** Kurama said. Kurama formed his paw and claws into a fist. Naruto did the same, and bumped in to Kurama's. –O… I see… But, I still don't get it. What happened to Rikudo? What happened to me? – Naruto questioned the fox. **–I have really enough of explaining. In short, you collapsed because you were not used to the Rinnegan, just after you met Kakashi. Then you were going crazy every few hours because of the pain you never actually felt, because you were unconscious, the kiddo had to calm you down every time for you to be used to the Rinnegan going in your blood, Old man sacrificed himself for speeding the process up for you to finally wake up. –** Kurama said. – Wait… what? Why Rikudo would… - Naruto asked, confused of the situation. **–Because you would wake up instead 2 weeks later, scaring the shit out of people! –** Kurama added.

***Back to reality***

-Err. Sorry, minna… - Naruto said, feeling bad for everyone. –Don't be sorry, Naruto-sensei. You couldn't really do anything. – Yuki said, happy seeing Naruto awake. –Don't blame yourself. – Kakashi said. Naruto looked around once again. Everyone was here. –Naruto, you should rest… - Sakura said, and put Naruto down. It was daylight, but everyone was tired of the events this week. Everyone fell asleep right away.

Next day, the 7th day. Naruto was hungry as hell.

* * *

**Oooo, rite. End of dis chaptah. 6000 words, should be the average of every story. I told you, it may be boring. But I will be so nice and like this chapter myself, because it was interesting for me to write. Even if it was just Naruto being 'sick' in 6 days… Hahahah… I had an headache that one morning, aaand…**


End file.
